


與遊戲的一部份

by Plainsong_451



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 醫生在劇中可以看到有自殘的前例（特別在第八集），加上思考她在教導流氓割喉的時候兩方的互動可能如何反應後，由第十集延伸出的想像。流氓不特別喜歡醫生，但他對於自我傷害會表現出擔憂（常人反應）。醫生則存在主義式邪惡。（開玩笑的。）
Relationships: Doctor/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 1





	與遊戲的一部份

**Author's Note:**

> 醫生的形象來自《存在主義漫畫》中的沙特，他們對於「自由」的追求產生了重疊。  
> BTW我想看醫生邊喊「絕對自由」邊翻桌、對卡蒙貝爾乳酪成癮、然後自殘的時候也割了流氓的手但流氓還是幫忙包扎了（依舊是《存在主義漫畫》和《存在與虛無》的梗）。

「要怎麼對待身體、要不要結束生命…」

血濺在細紋衣料上，男人瑟縮了一下，沒得躲開。她舉起插著手術刀的右手，湊到流氓面前。

「用自己的主權去決定任何自己想做的事…這就是絕對自由。」

他不會懂，這醫生知道。動脈的切口熱起來，血液正爭先恐後地衝出慘白的手腕，彷彿在逃離她的掌握。

但她多少還是期望對方是個教得會的料。「拔掉，」

「不好吧，大姐…」

「你在猶豫什麼？」

醫生在另一人睜大的眼裡看到最初的驚嚇、恐懼和漸漸變得礙眼的難受。他們所處的位置是關西上空最罪惡的地獄公車，剛被血洗過…被割喉的乘客七橫八豎倒在兩公尺外，沒用的傢伙還在擔心拔出刀刃會不會讓傷勢擴大。醫生無視遲疑不定的手指，先一步把手術刀抽出自己的骨、肉、皮膚，開始縫合。

流氓呼出一口氣。醫生望向另一人溜到車廂盡頭的背影，意識到這倒像自己企圖像對方證明什麼了，窗外移動的霓虹光影掠過縫到一半的傷。

她將針頭細細地又扎了下去，發出呻吟。流氓的身形又縮了一下，回望的一瞥裡帶著醫生所鄙夷的擔憂。

**Author's Note:**

> "Betrayed desires and a piece of the game!!!!"


End file.
